Street Rat
by Rei-Ayanami3
Summary: Inuyasha and Miroku are thieves, it's the easiest way to make a living.They hate the royals. Princess Kagome stands on her balcony telling Sango how she wishes to be free, and escape her marriage to King Naraku. She wants to run away into the city, and th
1. Street Rat

Wow...it seems like such a long time ago that i started a new fic ^_^ anyways...THANKU TAMABABYMIKO-CHAN! who gave me, and let me, write the idea for this fic! And who helps me continuosly! i'm sorta out of it right now...so sorry if i'm not making sense *apologetic grin* I hope you like my new fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The summer heat covered the capitol of Japan, and despite the warmth, people were everywhere. Nobles, merchants, traders, commoners, field hands....and thieves. Most remembered to keep their eyes on their purses and merchandise, because quick hands might take what was yours if your eyes strayed completely.  
  
The center of the city had been transformed into an open market. A place where you could buy products of the foreign lands, or local goods. The narrow walkways between stands were crammed with people walking this way and that.  
  
However, we are focusing on a particular shop. A food stand.  
  
The owner eyed the young man with the short black ponytail warily, "What can I get you?" He motioned to the menu.  
  
The young man smiled innocently, "Wellllll...I was thinking about that noodle dish."  
  
"And?" The owner leaned towards his customer eagerly  
  
"It looks good...but I'm deathly allergic to...bamboo shoots."  
  
The owner stared, "Are you serious?"  
  
The guy swished his robes and said dramatically, "Of course I am! Do you mock my misfortune?! Perhaps I should take my business elsewhere!" He observed the surrounding area carefully  
  
The owner grabbed the young man's sleeve, desperate to keep his customer, "What would you like? I can make the dish with out the bamboo shoots!"  
  
The young man sighed, "That's good...but I'm a vegetarian as well..."  
  
"No meat...there will be no pork...!"  
  
"And sweet and sour sauce give me indigestion..."  
  
"There will be no sauce!"  
  
I would like to take this opportunity to tell you about the layout of the scene. The man had his food lain out on plates and in containers at the back of the stand. This man wasn't very smart, because the back of the stand opened up to a fairly deserted walkway.  
  
While the young man and the chef were talking, a well trained hand snaked up and grabbed several containers of food. Just enough to safely carry, and just enough to last. The hand signaled to the young man, who gave no obvious sign of recognition.  
  
"And those noodles...no no."  
  
"No noodles, no noodles." The owner agreed  
  
The young man sighed again, "Oh my...I have just eliminated everything the plate contained. Maybe this stand isn't suited to me after all. I'm very sorry! Sayonara!"  
  
And he walked off, leaving the owner standing in confusion. He saw the young man start to run, and turned around. Half of his food was gone.  
  
"THIEF!" He roared, and pointed in the general direction his "customer" had headed, "THIEF!"  
  
"Nice job Miroku!"  
  
The young man met up with his companion, and they continued running.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha! Your hand was exceptionally quick and unnoticeable this time! Though I think the guy caught on a bit to quickly."  
  
"Your many allergies and phobias worked on him! I was able to get us tons of grub! Enough to last us two whole days!" Miroku's companion, Inuyasha, was a young hanyou with silver hair, golden eyes, and dog ears, "Can you take half of it? We have some building climbing to do."  
  
"Sure man!" Miroku reached out and took some containers, he then glanced over his shoulder, "Just as you said, pursuers! Palace guards!"  
  
"How sweet," Inuyasha muttered, "The king had his army out to catch us thieves."  
  
They stuffed the food into their packs, and ran into an alley.  
  
"Hup!" Miroku started to climb up the rope that led up the side of a building, and Inuyasha followed.  
  
"Our magical disappearing trick!" Inuyasha grinned. It had taken the two of them lots of practice to master climbing up the rope in record time, AND pulling the rope up out of sight.  
  
They reached the top and looked down at their now confused followers.  
  
"Where'd they go?!" One shouted  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku grinned at each other, and raced off across the roof tops.  
  
"Filthy STREET-RATS!"  
  
Inuyasha cringed, he hated that name. However, he couldn't deny that that was what he was. His eyes drifted to the castle. He was a street-rat, unlike SOME people.  
  
  
  
Kagome shifted her gaze from the ceiling, "Booooooring!" She cried  
  
"I know it's boring Kagome," Her best friend, and handmaiden/bodyguard, Sango said, "But there's nothing we can do. Your father said that he'd call upon you today."  
  
Kagome mumbled something, most likely cusses.  
  
"Princess?" A timid voice called  
  
"Yes?" Kagome asked, all sweet and sugar like  
  
"Your father, the king, summons you to the hall immediately."  
  
"I'll be right there!"  
  
The servant left, and Sango groaned, "God Kagome! That was fake!"  
  
Her best friend snorted, "I'd like to see you do much better!"  
  
"That snort wasn't very princess like!" Sango pointed out  
  
"Shut up!" Kagome grinned and got up, "I'll be back soon!"  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
Good luck?, Kagome though, What would I need good luck for?  
  
((In the hall))  
  
Kagome bowed to her father, King Sesshomaru. Her father was beautiful, with long silver hair, golden eyes, and pale skin. The king was also a youkai, which made things interesting, though not many people knew. Her father looked so human. Kagome took completely after her dead mother, with long black hair and violet eyes. Strangely, there was no physical appearance of the youkai blood inside her, but she had always had strange abilities like some priestesses within the temples and shrines.  
  
"Daughter," Sesshomaru began solemnly, Kagome had never seen her father laugh, "It is time you marry."  
  
Kagome looked at him in shock, "What?! I'm 16! Can't you wait another...2 years!?"  
  
"You have gotten an offer of marriage from the King of a neighboring land. King Naraku. He will be coming to visit you, and court you soon."  
  
Naraku? Kagome thought about the last big party her father had held. She saw a strange man with long brown wavy hair in her mind. THAT'S Naraku?!  
  
"You have got to be kidding." She gulped  
  
He father gave her a you-will-do-what-I-say look.  
  
"Yes father." She bowed, kissed his cheek, and dashed out the door.  
  
Once she reached her chambers, Kagome slammed the doors shut, and leaned against them with her eyes closed.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango saw her friend's pale and shaky figure, "What's wrong?!"  
  
"I'm going to be married to a CREEP!"  
  
"Naraku?" Sango asked  
  
"How did you know?!"  
  
"Gossip among the servants. But gossip was all I thought it to be!" Sango raised her hands defensively to Kagome's why-didn't-you-tell-me glare.  
  
Kagome walked out onto the balcony and stared at the city and its people with envy.  
  
"I am a bird within a cage, Sango. I want to leave this place, I want to get out."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Hmmmmmmm? Well...whatcha think? 


	2. I don't care

eh...heh...heh...um...I guess I should have mentioned that this fic was based on the plot of Aladdin. Yeah...it is... ^-^;  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"My dear princess," Naraku bowed and kissed her hand, "You are even more beautiful then I remember."  
  
Kagome gulped, and tried not to pull her hand away. Proper etiquette didn't allow that. She looked at her father's warning gaze and smiled prettily at the man before her, "King Naraku, we are honored by you presence."  
  
No, She thought, No we're not.  
  
She let her eyes stray over the hall, careful not to move her head. People were watching. Nobles of the court, travelers, curious servants...and Sango. Her best friend frantically looked into Kagome's eyes, as if to say 'pay attention'.  
  
"Princess?" Naraku was saying questioningly  
  
"What?" She asked blankly  
  
"Will you honor me with dinner tonight?"  
  
She thought quickly for an excuse.  
  
Girl thing? No...to obvious.  
  
She let an apologetic smile play on her lips, "I fear that I cannot tonight. Another night, Sir?"  
  
Naraku looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes. She got the feeling that he knew she was lying.  
  
"Alright Princess." He said slowly, "Another night it shall be." He bowed gracefully and walked to the guest chambers.  
  
Kagome sighed in relief as the audience filed out. However, she stiffened when she noticed that she was now alone with her father.  
  
"What was that about?" Sesshomaru asked evenly, "Why didn't you accept?"  
  
She looked at her father's face and sighed again, "I need time to think. That's all."  
  
The king considered his daughter's words, "I understand."  
  
No father, Kagome thought while kissing her father on the cheek, No you don't.  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha watched the busy castle from the window, "So the little princess has a suitor." He said with contempt.  
  
Miroku looked up from stuffing his face, "What do YOU have against the royals anyways?"  
  
Inuyasha growled, "You never had to put up with the discrimination a hanyou receives. I grew up in court, as the son of a Lady and a youkai. I ended up running from everyone."  
  
Miroku opened up another container, and took a bite, "Ha. From a noble's son, to a street rat. I wonder what your mother would say."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the floor, "I don't want to know."  
  
Miroku waved a hand around the room, "You gave up a rich life for this?!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at their home, "Ya know Miroku...the crumbling walls, dirt covered floors, and ragged rugs...feel more welcoming then those lying court phonies."  
  
"Hostility, hostility." Miroku scolded, then grinned, "but I'm glad you're here to be my accomplice in crime."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Inuyasha ran as fast as his 13 year old body would let him. The guards shouted and pursued him, as he held tight to the stolen bread. He turned into an alley, ran head long into some one else.  
  
"Ack! Sorry! Gotta run!" A young voice said in a rush  
  
Inuyasha looked briefly at the dirty boy before him, then remembered that he was being chased.  
  
"No! They'll catch me!" He cried out  
  
The other boy looked at Inuyasha's bread, then at the bread that he was holding, "You too?" He asked happily.  
  
"Don't chat!" Inuyasha shoved the guy into the gutter, "Hide!"  
  
They crouched inside the sewer, as the guards ran into each other.  
  
"Damn! The filthy rats got away!"  
  
Miroku gagged silently, and Inuyasha wondered how much longer he could hold his breath.  
  
Finally the guards retreated, and the two boys climbed out.  
  
Miroku grinned at Inuyasha sheepishly, "Um...thanks!"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait! Let me come with you!"  
  
~Flashback end~  
  
Inuyasha grinned at the memory of their first meeting, "You would have been caught, if it wasn't for me."  
  
"Rub it in why don't ya?" Miroku mumbled, "You've been reminding me for five years."  
  
*  
  
"It could be worse, Kagome." Sango said, while running a brush through Kagome's raven hair.  
  
"Nooo. It's worse then worse. Naraku is creepy, and I have no idea why he's harassing ME of all people!"  
  
"Maybe he likes you Kag."  
  
"I hope not."  
  
Sango set down the brush, and sighed thoughtfully, "Okay then. What is it that you want in a guy?"  
  
Kagome flushed, "What does that have to do with anything?!"  
  
Sango grinned, "Just answer! I'm curious!"  
  
"Alright." Kagome chewed on her lip while thinking, "Ummmm...I want a guy who is handsome, strong, funny, and caring! Some one who likes me for who I am, and not for my inheritance!"  
  
"In other words..." Sango patted Kagome's shoulder, "Someone who is the complete opposite of Naraku?"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
*  
  
"What do you want in a girl, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked while gazing at the stars from his perch on the window sill.  
  
"Oh gad." Inuyasha moaned, "Only a pervert like you would ask me something like that."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Girls shun me 'cause I'm hanyou." Inuyasha sighed tragically, "I don't care about girls! They're trouble!"  
  
Miroku looked startled, "No they aren't!"  
  
"I almost got KILLED last time you went chasing some pretty face with blue eyes, Miroku." Inuyasha glared at his friend  
  
"Oh...are you still mad about that? I thought you'd have forgotten by now." Miroku asked innocently  
  
Inuyasha's glare deepened, "Being hit in the chest with an arrow is NOT something I forget easily."  
  
"Sorry, sorry!" Miroku put up his hand, "I swear that won't do it again!"  
  
"Suuuuuure you won't." Inuyasha said sarcastically  
  
"I want a girl who's strong....and brave...!" Miroku said with starry eyes.  
  
Inuyasha groaned, and rolled over to face the wall. He covered his ears, "I don't care! In fact! I'm not even listening!"  
  
"She must be serious, but funny...and have a great body of course!"  
  
"SICKO! I don't care!!!!"  
  
*  
  
"I gotta get out, Sango!" Kagome pleaded  
  
"No Kagome." Sango folded her arms across her chest, "Do you know how much trouble you'll be in?"  
  
"I don't care!" Kagome said, "I won't let them do anything to us!"  
  
"US?!"  
  
"You're coming with me!" Kagome stated, "Let's pack."  
  
"Oh no no no!" Sango shook her head, "The king will KILL me!"  
  
"I already said that nothing will happen to you!" Kagome said urgently  
  
Sango hesitated, "They'll catch us!"  
  
"No they won't! Don't be so depressing!" Kagome paced around, "I won't go away for long! I just need a break. We will come back Sango, after a while. Maybe I'll be ready then." Kagome choked on her own words  
  
Sango looked at her friend seriously, "You're running away from a MARRIAGE, Kagome!"  
  
"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" Kagome asked lightly  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
"Listen Sango." Kagome sat her friend down, "I NEED this. I swear we'll come back." She knelt down, "PLEEEEASE Sango!!!!"  
  
Sango looked at her mistress' puppy eyes and laughed, "Welllll...A break would be nice..."  
  
"Yay!" Kagome got up and danced around, "I'll pack."  
  
Sango opened her mouth to say something, but Kagome cut her off, "Yes, Yes. I will pack lightly."  
  
Sango shrugged, "When do we leave?"  
  
"Tonite."  
  
Sango blinked, "They'll catch us."  
  
"Nope! I have it all planned out!" Kagome said happily, hardly letting her friend's uncertainty worry her.  
  
Sango let her eyes stray over her mistress' clothing, "We'll have to watch out for thieves."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks so much for reviewing! ^_^ I'm so happy!  
  
Tell me what you think! Ja ne! 


	3. City Market

The two figures crept across the palace gardens.  
  
"How are we getting outside the walls?" Sango whispered  
  
Kagome just smiled at her, and nodded towards the large fairy fountain. The stone statues stuck out against the dark surroundings. Sango followed her mistress, wondering what she had in mind.  
  
"We're going to get out THIS way!" Kagome stopped and grinned  
  
Sango gulped when she saw the tree, "Uh...that's really...high."  
  
"We'll manage." Kagome started to scramble up, "It's perfect!"  
  
True, it was a good way to escape. The tree was situated by the wall, and its braches reached out over the barrier's top.  
  
"Come on Sango!" Kagome hissed.  
  
Sango sighed and reached out to swing herself up. They climbed near the tree's top, and jumped from the branches, onto the wall. Kagome teetered back and forth until Sango caught her.  
  
"Well Kagome..." Sango looked down at the ground beneath her, "It sure looks like a long way down."  
  
Kagome glanced at Sango, "Aw, you just want an excuse to go back! We'll jump down." She did so, and landed.  
  
Sango sighed for a second time and jumped down. Which was perfect timing, because just as Sango disappeared of the top of the wall, a patrolling guard walked by. He stopped when he heard the sound of her feet hitting the ground, and shone his torch in the direction of the sound.  
  
"Hmmm?" He smiled to himself and continued walking, "Must be an animal."  
  
On the other side of the wall, the two girls raced off into the city streets where people were just waking.  
  
It was dawn.  
  
* Miroku stretched out the window, "What a lovely day for thieving people like us!"  
  
Inuyasha groaned, "Shutup! Some people just want to sleep on days like this!"  
  
"Lazy!" Miroku stepped aside and let the sunlight fall on his friend's face, "Lets go make some MONEY!"  
  
"Noooooo!" Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Dammit. I hate it when you do this, Miroku!"  
  
"I know, I know." Miroku was already half way out the door, "Let's go to the market."  
  
*  
  
"Shut your mouth Kagome." Sango said with deep amusement, "You look like some country girl."  
  
"I didn't know our city had a huge market like this!" She said in awe, and spun around in circles.  
  
"Watch your stuff." Sango said seriously  
  
"Hmmm?" Kagome laid a hand on her pack  
  
"Thieves."  
  
"Oh." The princess looked at her friend wide-eyed  
  
"What?" Sango asked  
  
"You seem to know a lot about the city, Sango." Kagome said  
  
"Yeah, I should." Sango stared straight ahead, and kept walking, "I was born here, and lived here for 13 years."  
  
Kagome remembered the day her father introduced the pale and thin girl that was to be her handmaiden. She had never really thought about how Sango had ended up at the palace, or where her family was.  
  
"Don't you want to visit you family?" Kagome asked with a smile, "We can drop by your house!"  
  
Sango's face twitched, "My family is dead, and has been for seven years."  
  
Kagome opened her mouth, and closed it again. She didn't know what to say, so instead she sunk into thought. Sango said that her family died seven years ago, so she would have been ten. She had shown up at the castle at age 13. Kagome frowned. What had happened in those three years?  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Sango said quietly, but firmly.  
  
"It's okay Sango." Kagome gave her friend a hug, "Let's wander through the stands."  
  
*  
  
"Whoop." Miroku's hand shot out, and returned with a purse.  
  
"Good one." Inuyasha grinned, "Your pick pocketing has improved over the years."  
  
"Oh? What's that supposed to mean?" Miroku dug through the purse, and looked triumphantly at some coins.  
  
"Remember when you almost got your hand cut off by the guy who caught you?" Inuyasha's grin widened at the memory, "We had to fight our way out of that one."  
  
Miroku's shoulder's sagged, "You live to torment me by reminding me of things like that."  
  
"Exactly!" Inuyasha opened the purse he had stolen, "Now I, on the other hand, have always been a master at pick pocketing."  
  
Miroku didn't answer, he was to busy looking at something over Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha turned around, "What are you looking at?"  
  
"Them." Miroku pointed happily at two girls who were shopping.  
  
Inuyasha sighed dramatically, "Girls?"  
  
"Pretty girls." Miroku said dreamily  
  
"You don't change." Inuyasha watched his friend watch the girls  
  
"One with long black hair, one with shorter and wavier black hair." Miroku murmured, "One wearing a lavender cotton kimono, and one wearing a pink silk one."  
  
That caught Inuyasha's attention. "Silk?"  
  
Miroku nodded, "Good quality silk."  
  
Inuyasha looked at the laughing girl, "Definitely rich."  
  
Miroku pointed at the other girl, "That one must be her servant."  
  
"I'm not interested in her." Inuyasha was completely focused on the girl in the pink kimono, "Where have I seen that girl before?"  
  
Miroku turned to regard her as well, "Hmmmm..." He thought back to the royal parade on the King's birthday, and snapped his fingers, "Aha! The princess!"  
  
"The princess?" Inuyasha was getting a weird smile on his face, which meant that he was plotting.  
  
Miroku remained oblivious to his friend's reaction, "I wonder what she's doing out here. The King never lets her out, and if he does...it's always with just about the entire army."  
  
"This, Miroku, is the opportunity of a lifetime." Inuyasha grinned  
  
"Huh? I think I missed something."  
  
*  
  
"Do you think they've noticed that we're missing yet?" Sango asked  
  
Kagome thought for a second, "No. We won't be missed for another fours hours at the least."  
  
Sango let relief flood her, "Great."  
  
"Oooooo! Look at this pretty necklace!" Kagome picked up a single pink- purple sphere jewel strung on a silver chain.  
  
The stand's owner smiled at the energetic girl, "It would match your kimono, and eyes beautifully."  
  
Sango agreed, "You should buy it."  
  
Kagome was already handing over coins, and clasping the necklace around her neck.  
  
Sango shivered suddenly and glanced over her shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong Sango?" Kagome asked  
  
"Nothing." Sango said slowly, "I just felt like some one was watching."  
  
Kagome gave her a light punch in the arm, "You must be imagining it."  
  
"Yeah..." Sango still wasn't reassured  
  
*  
  
"How do you know that they'll come through here?" Miroku asked  
  
"This alley leads to the next line of shops. It's deserted in the morning, and busy in the afternoon. How many times do I have to tell you that?!" Inuyasha said  
  
"That doesn't mean that they'll come through here." Miroku grumbled  
  
"Oho?" Inuyasha said smugly, "Here they come now."  
  
"I hate it when you're right!" Miroku sulked in a corner  
  
"Get over it." Inuyasha set about to making it look like he was moving boxes, "Don't look so suspicious."  
  
Miroku quickly joined him.  
  
*  
  
"This'll lead us to the next line on shops." Sango said  
  
"Oh! There's guys in there!" Kagome pointed, "And one has...dog ears...?"  
  
"Ha, he's a hanyou. Don't worry, they're common in the city, though people hate them." Sango observed the two boys, "At least they're working, and not stealing."  
  
"Why would they be stealing?" Kagome asked curiously  
  
"It's the easiest way to making a living in the city." Sango said softly, "Many people do it, and many get caught."  
  
As the two girls carefully stepped past, the guy with a short black ponytail walked behind them, and the hanyou blocked their path from the front.  
  
Kagome looked fearfully at the guy's silver hair, dog ears, and finally, his golden eyes. He smiled at her in a way that made her shudder.  
  
"Princess..." He said mockingly and bowed, "If you'll be so kind as to come with us..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~.~ sorry it's taken so long to update...i've been too lazy to actually sit down and type -_-  
  
*gasp* they have met! but not exactly on good terms! wahahahahaha! 


	4. kidnapped

I hate cliffhangers ^_^ they're evvvvvillllll! but they are oh so fun to write ^.~  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome felt herself freeze, "H-how?"  
  
They hanyou sighed in exasperation, "Geez! Did you REALLY think that you could waltz into town, mid daylight with no veil or anything, and NOT be recognized?!"  
  
Kagome clenched her teeth, and looked around quickly for means of escape.  
  
"Oh no princess," The guy behind Kagome, the one with black hair, said, "You're gonna come with us."  
  
Sango made an attempt to kick the guy who had just spoken, but the kimono she was wearing entrapped her legs. She swore, and resorted to punches. Miroku grinned while dodging Sango's hits. She tried to knee him in the stomach, but he blocked her and hit her across the back of the neck with his other hand. Sango cringed and fell down unconscious.  
  
"Sango?!" Kagome cried out in worry and tried to rush to her friends side, but Inuyasha held her back. She swung her fist at him, but her grabbed her wrists.  
  
"None of that, highness." He said  
  
Miroku hoisted Sango over his shoulder, "Sorry." he said guiltily  
  
Inuyasha looked at his friend, "That might have been going a bit to far."  
  
Kagome turned and growled at Inuyasha, "Ya think?!"  
  
He blinked back surprise and amusement, "Come on princess. We'll take care of you..." He glanced at the girl Miroku was carrying, "and your friend."  
  
Kagome swallowed her fear, and reluctantly let her self be dragged along.  
  
*  
  
"You have got to be kidding." Kagome said, and stared at the rope.  
  
"Climb it." Inuyasha ordered, "It's the way to our home sweet home."  
  
Miroku stepped forward, "I'm gonna climb up first with the girl, okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha tied Sango to Miroku's back with a rope, "DON'T try anything perverted!" He said sternly.  
  
"Would I do something like that?" Miroku said innocently  
  
"Considering that these are the girls you were drooling over at the market...yeah." Inuyasha waved him on, "I'm watching you."  
  
Miroku grinned and started to easily climb the rope.  
  
Kagome shifted on her feet, "Um...he won't really...try to...you know...will he?"  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Yeah he will. I won't let him though."  
  
Kagome shuddered, and looked longingly at the roof of the castle. Why did I ever go away, she thought, now Sango and I are in trouble.  
  
"Aw." Inuyasha smiled mockingly, "Missing your home already? Or perhaps your father...or your suitor, King Naraku?"  
  
Kagome stiffened and turned to glare at her captor, "I miss no one! Especially not that CREEP you call my suitor!" She let the disgust she was feeling flood her features, "I HATE him! And I wish you'd just kill me so I wouldn't have to marry him!"  
  
With that said, she turned back and started to pull herself up the rope. Inuyasha felt surprised once again. At not only her words, but he had expected to be forced to carry the princess up the rope. He hadn't thought the girl capable of rope climbing. Or feelings.  
  
"Feh." He shrugged and started to climb up after her.  
  
*  
  
Sango grinned, and let her eyes flicker open. The first thing she saw was...violet eyes. Sango's own eyes widened when she recognized the guy she had been fighting.  
  
"Eh?!" She tried to jump up, but found that she couldn't.  
  
"Oh my. I hope you don't mind, but we had to tie you up so you wouldn't cause trouble. I do believe that you might have beaten me...if you only hadn't been wearing that kimono." He said with an slow grin.  
  
She glowered at him, and looked for her mistress.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome said happily, "You finally woke up!"  
  
"How long have I been out of it?" Sango muttered  
  
"We got here half an hour ago, m'lady." Miroku told her  
  
"I'm no lady." Sango said bluntly  
  
"No...no you're not." the hanyou said from his perch on the window sill.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kagome, also bound, was quick to jump to her friend's defense.  
  
"Merely that your friend...Sango is it?" He continued after Sango nodded slowly, "Sango and us two may understand each other more then you know, princess."  
  
Sango scowled, "How VERY observant of you."  
  
Inuyasha saw the confused look on Kagome's face, "Your friend, or servant, used to be what we are."  
  
She blinked, "Kidnappers?"  
  
Kagome frowned. She couldn't imagine Sango abducting people.  
  
"No you dimwit!" Inuyasha said in annoyance, "Thieves!"  
  
Miroku nodded and smiled at Sango, "I could tell from the way she fought."  
  
Sango scowled even more.  
  
"Displeased, highness?" Inuyasha said to Kagome, "By our lowliness?"  
  
Kagome didn't answer.  
  
"I was a thief...a long time ago!" Sango insisted, "Only for three years! Then they took me to the palace!"  
  
Miroku snorted, "That's nothing. I've been a thief since my mother died of the black sickness, ten years ago. When I was eight."  
  
Kagome thought back to when SHE was eight, and how she lived.  
  
"My mother died of the sickness when I was seven." She said slowly  
  
Inuyasha laughed and muttered to himself, "How could we forget? The whole town suffered cause the king went half insane!"  
  
"You didn't have to learn to support yourself after your mother's death though." Miroku said harshly  
  
Inuyasha waited to hear Kagome deny Miroku's comment.  
  
"No. I didn't have to learn to live like you did." She shook her head sadly, "I wonder if I would have been a better person if I had had to though."  
  
Sango grimaced, "Being a thief doesn't make you better. My mother, father, and younger brother were killed by bandits. I only survived because I killed a few men, and ran. For three years, I was angrier then I had ever been before. And I wasn't afraid to steal anything."  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha looked at Sango understandingly while Kagome stared at the three of them. Why hadn't Sango ever told her before? And why was Sango telling their KIDNAPPERS of all people?  
  
"Heeeeeyyyyy..." Kagome said, "What are you gonna do with us now?"  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha blinked, "We haven't thought about that yet."  
  
That was when they heard the frantic ringing of the gong from inside the palace, and the distant yelling of orders to the guards.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
they're getting along pretty well ^_^ I couldn't make them HATE each other a lot. that would be stupid! they would spend the whole time NOT talking to each other! and that would be pointless!  
  
um...what genres do you think this fic is? I need to change the ones i originally put in. tell me what you guys think! thanku!  
  
there will be a bit more humour once a certain character comes in (mwahahahah!) but that's a long way away! well not THAT long. bah. I'll shut up now ^_^  
  
JA NE! thanks for the reviews ^.^ 


	5. Ransom notes

Sesshomaru stared blankly at the nervous guard in front of him, "Kagome is missing?" He said slowly, as if considering the idea.  
  
"Yessir!" The guard straightened, "It's estimated that she, and her servant, have been missing for 3 hours."  
  
"Really..." Sesshomaru frowned for a second  
  
"Do you think she was kidnapped, highness?" The guard asked.  
  
"No." Sesshomaru smiled thinly  
  
Kagome, he thought in amusement, you really are your mother's daughter.  
  
"Your orders, highness?"  
  
Sesshomaru snapped back into reality, "Search the city."  
  
*  
  
Kagome pulled on the rope tying her hands together, "You haven't THOUGHT about it yet?!" She said angrily  
  
"If you understand me so much, why don't you let us go?" Sango asked  
  
"We don't understand you THAT much." Inuyasha laughed, "Nice try though."  
  
Sango sighed and resumed staring at her feet.  
  
She sighed even louder, "Stop staring at me!" She snapped at Miroku.  
  
He just grinned.  
  
"You heard the woman." Inuyasha threw a container at his friend's head.  
  
Miroku dodged it, and it hit the wall. "Fine."  
  
"What ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH US?!" Kagome said furiously  
  
"We told you already, WENCH!" Inuyasha yelled, "We haven't thought that far ahead yet!"  
  
"Well THINK!" She yelled back.  
  
Despite the fact that Kagome was tied up, her and Inuyasha were basically in each other's faces.  
  
"And I'm not a wench! I'm the PRINCESS!"  
  
"Oh I'm sooooooooooooo sorry!" Inuyasha said sarcastically  
  
"You should be! My father will kill you once he catches you!" She muttered viciously  
  
"He won't catch me." Inuyasha said, full of confidence.  
  
"Even thought you don't know what your next move is?" She happily pointed out  
  
His shoulders drooped, "Shut up! I'm seriously considering GAGGING you!"  
  
"You can't do that!" She said in a rather insulted manner  
  
He was clearly enjoying the thought of it though, "Watch me."  
  
"Shut up." Miroku ordered, and they both did.  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha asked when he saw the look on his friend's face.  
  
"The guards are searching the streets."  
  
"So? They won't find us up here."  
  
I shall take this chance to describe Inuyasha and Miroku's home. It is a small house, on the roof of an abandoned slave factory. It cannot be reached from anywhere inside the factory, or nowhere noticeable on the streets. To get to it you have to get to the roof. Thus explaining the need for them to climb the rope. Their house can't be seen from the streets.  
  
"Yeah," Miroku said uncertainly, "But then the king might call in the demon troops, and they'll search the buildings top to bottom."  
  
"You worry to much," Despite his positive words, Inuyasha frowned, "Are we going to ask a ransom for her?"  
  
"A ransom would be nice." Miroku said slowly, "Let's write a ransom note!"  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha asked  
  
"You're doing the traditional kidnapping." She said with a shake of her head, "Don't you know how those always turn out?!"  
  
"No..." Miroku said sheepishly  
  
Sango grinned, "The kidnappers always get caught."  
  
Inuyasha growled and got out paper and ink. He stared at it.  
  
"I don't know what to write."  
  
"How about: Dear King, WAHAHAHAHAH! WE GOT YOUR DAUGHTER! PAY US OR SHE DIES!" Sango suggested innocently  
  
"Or how about: King! We, being as stupid as we are, have captured your daughter! And you know what? We don't know what we're gonna do with her! How bout you pay us?" Kagome said enthusiastically  
  
They were obviously really into it.  
  
"I wonder if Naraku would pay the ransom..." Sango mused  
  
"DON'T MENTION HIS NAME!" Kagome shuddered  
  
"Alright! I have the note!" Inuyasha jumped up in triumph  
  
"Daddy would want proof it's really me you have captured." Kagome said  
  
"Um...princess?" Miroku asked, "You DO realize you're helping us?"  
  
"Yeah." She said, "I wanna go home. Here! Use this!"  
  
Miroku took the sapphire ring.  
  
"But I'm still mad at you guys!" She used the chance of him being near her to bite his hand.  
  
"EEEYOUWCH!" Despite his cry of pain, Miroku looked quite happy. In a...lecherous kinda way.  
  
"Ew Kagome!" Sango said in disgust, "You made him HAPPY!"  
  
"Whoops!" Kagome tried to shuffle away  
  
"Stop it Miroku." Inuyasha hit him across the head  
  
"So you are Miroku!" Kagome smiled politely, "Hello! I'm Kagome! And that's Sango!" She pointed to her friend.  
  
Miroku beamed at Sango, who smiled back weakly.  
  
"And you are?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
  
He ignored her.  
  
"AND YOU ARE?" She repeated.  
  
He grimaced, "Inuyasha."  
  
She relaxed, "Hi. Nice to have you kidnap me."  
  
"Shut up." He turned away from her.  
  
"What's his problem?" Sango asked  
  
"Hostility towards nobles." Miroku said solemnly  
  
The rock hit him straight in the head, and Miroku fell over.  
  
"Don't talk about me." Inuyasha said quietly  
  
"Sorry 'yasha!" Miroku winked  
  
Inuyasha smiled at his friend, "I'm going to take care of this." Inuyasha waved the ransom note.  
  
"Take care!" Miroku saluted him  
  
"Don't die!" Kagome mumbled sardonically  
  
"Just for your sake, princess Kagome...." Inuyasha bowed, "I won't."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
this chapter was shorter then usual!!!! AH! *bow* sorry! 


	6. Disguise

Myoga, the city con artist (and coward), handed over the disguise Inuyasha had requested. He knew better then to question what Inuyasha wanted with a disguise such as this one. In the city, your business was your own and no one else's.  
  
Inuyasha smirked as he slipped into the monk robes, and slid the hood over his head. With the costume, he looked like a normal human because it covered his hair and ears. He raised his hand to Myoga before stepping out into the soldier crowed streets.  
  
"Be careful!" Myoga called after him.  
  
Inuyasha's smirk deepened as he observed the soldiers. The palace gates would be fairly unguarded, so if he got into trouble...he could use his claws to escape.  
  
He cut in and out of alleys, until he reached the main palace gate.  
  
"You there!" a voice cried out, "What brings you here?"  
  
Inuyasha glanced up briefly and saw a guard running his way, before bowing his head to hide the color of his eyes.  
  
"I have urgent message that needs to be delivered to the king. Immediately." He said calmly, allowing a foreign accent to mask his voice.  
  
The guard held out his hand, "Give it here. I'll deliver it. The king is in quite a panic...his only daughter has gone missing. Did you hear?"  
  
Inuyasha kept from laughing, "This is the first I've heard of it. I wish him best of luck in his search." His fingers were crossed.  
  
The guard sighed, "As do I." He took the envelope, "I'll get your message to him as soon as possible."  
  
"My greatest thanks." Inuyasha bowed, and with a swish of his robes, started to walk away.  
  
The guard also turned, and the massive gates opened.  
  
If he had looked back, the guard would have seen the 'monk' shed his robes, and leap onto the roof tops.  
  
But he didn't.  
  
*  
  
Sesshomaru was not one to worry easily. However, as the hours ticked by, He felt more and more concerned for Kagome's safety.  
  
Naraku's continuous ranting and pacing didn't help either.  
  
"Where could she have gone?! We were to have dinner tonight! Where IS she?!" Naraku kept mumbling to himself, despite Sesshomaru's many attempts to get him to shut up.  
  
Naraku was annoying, Sesshomaru decided, maybe he shouldn't force Kagome to marry such a slug.  
  
"Highness!" A guard entered the throne room, "I have a message from the front gate!"  
  
"Bring it here." Sesshomaru held out his hand, "You may leave now. We need as many soldiers as possible around the castle, and in the city."  
  
He frowned when he examined the envelope.  
  
"What is it?" Naraku asked , but Sesshomaru ignored him, and sliced the paper open.  
  
His narrowed eyes flickered over the poorly penned paper, and finally, rested on the sapphire ring in his hand.  
  
Sesshomaru swore and quickly strode out of the throne room. Naraku jumped up and followed his to outside the front gate.  
  
The king was silently staring at the scattered robes lying on the street.  
  
"What is it?" Naraku cautiously asked  
  
"Kagome's ring...and a ransom note." Sesshomaru said evenly, "We've been tricked."  
  
*  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that Mr. High-mighty-hanyou-thief ...is a NICE guy?" Kagome asked incredulously  
  
"Yeah." Miroku went about making tea, "He saved my neck about a dozen times."  
  
"Reeeeally." Sango said thoughtfully, "Oh...you're making the tea wrong."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You have to put the leaves in when the water is HOT." She answered with a nod of her head.  
  
"Leaves?" Miroku made a face, "What leaves?"  
  
Sango sighed in exasperation, "Just untie me, and I'll make it for you."  
  
Miroku stared at her in an odd way.  
  
"I won't try to beat you up." Sango said innocently  
  
"If you untie her...you have to untie me!" Kagome said  
  
Miroku shuffled around, "Ummmmm...Inuyasha will kill me."  
  
"No he won't." Sango said reassuringly, "We won't let him."  
  
Miroku grinned, and flipped a knife out of no where.  
  
"Do you have a lot of those on you?" Kagome asked curiously as he cut her bonds.  
  
"Yep!" He said proudly, "I have them hidden in straps and pockets. They come in handy!"  
  
"See! You're not such a bad guy after all!" Sango said as he cut her ropes.  
  
She got up and stretched happily, "Now I shall make the t-"  
  
That's when he groped her bottom.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened twice their usual size, while Sango shrieked and slapped him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, you perv?!"  
  
"What's all the noise?" Inuyasha strolled in the door.  
  
"Oh." Was all he said when he saw the scene.  
  
"You don't seem very surprised." Kagome pointed out  
  
"He's a pervert. I told you that already." Inuyasha shrugged, "HEY!"  
  
Kagome was pulling on his dog ears.  
  
"HOW DID YOU GET UNTIED?"  
  
"Stupid question." Sango pointed at Miroku, who blinked angelically.  
  
"Did you deliver the note, Inu?"  
  
"Yeah-STOP PULLING MY EARS!"  
  
"Just checking if they're real." Kagome held up her hand defensively  
  
"A pretty girl like you shouldn't do that." He said without thinking  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow over the teapot, and Miroku seemed to be in shock (He'd never heard Inuyasha say something like that before).  
  
Kagome stuttered out a word, "P-p-p-pretty?"  
  
Inuyasha just flushed and pretend he was too busy thinking to hear her.  
  
~  
  
Sorry it took so long to update! well...it seemed like a long time to me. I hope you liked this chapter! and i'll try to get a new one up for you soon! 


	7. Time passes

whoooooa, did I ever LIE when I said i'd update soon.  
  
~  
  
Sango sipped her tea and glanced over the cup's rim warily, "Must you watch me?"  
  
Miroku shrugged, "Why shouldn't I?"  
  
Sango frowned, "If you touch me I'll beat you up."  
  
"Fair enough." Inuyasha said from the window seat, "But you girls can't run away."  
  
"Daddy will find me soon anyways." Kagome muttered  
  
They all froze at the sound of soldiers running on the streets below.  
  
Miroku held his breath until they passed, "I dunno, Inu. We might need a new place to hide."'  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "We're safe until they bring in the demons."  
  
"What then, oh-brilliant captor?" Sango asked sarcastically  
  
"We threaten to kill you if he doesn't take them away." Inuyasha said simply.  
  
"You wouldn't." Kagome said wide-eyed.  
  
"Don't be so sure." Inuyasha regarded her coolly  
  
Miroku snickered, "He wouldn't."  
  
"Thought so." Sango said, "More tea?" She poured Miroku another sup.  
  
"MIROKU!" Inuyasha said, "...They're supposed to fear us!"  
  
"Meh." Kagome shrugged, "You're not very frightening."  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha cried  
  
"I can't take you seriously with those ears." Kagome smiled  
  
~two weeks later~  
  
Sesshomaru stood looking over the city.  
  
"Kagome..." He muttered, "Where are you?"  
  
~  
  
"MWAHAHAHA! Mine!" Miroku grabbed the bread.  
  
"NO!" Sango snatched it back, "Ladies first!"  
  
"You're not a lady! You're an ex-thief!"  
  
Inuyasha's face twitched as he sat by the window, "Why hasn't the king paid the ransom?" He growled and tapped his fingers on the sill.  
  
Kagome watched Miroku and Sango fight with a sweatdrop on her head, "You'd think we've known each other forever."  
  
"I'm surprised she puts up with the occasional groping." Inuyasha said.  
  
"As long as Sango has some one to fight, she's happy." Kagome stated and crossed her arms, "And you, Inuyasha! What's up? You've been acting strange."  
  
"Nooooothing is wrong." He said sarcastically  
  
"Suuuuuuuuu-uuuuuure." Kagome said sweetly, "I am so suuuuure."  
  
"Shut up." Inuyasha mumbled, "Why should I tell you." He looked out the window.  
  
"Beeeeecause..." Kagome said offhandedly, "I care...?"  
  
"Don't make it sound like a question." Inuyasha grumbled, "It's just a person problem I'm going through. Leave me alone."  
  
Kagome frowned, "If that's the way you want it."  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha continued to his observation of the palace, "Dammit King! What are you up to?"  
  
~  
  
Sesshomaru smiled thinly at the guards.  
  
"Um...Highness?" One asked  
  
"You heard me," Sesshomaru said quietly, "Send for the demons."  
  
~  
  
Sango curled up to hide the bloody images from her mind. A dry sob escaped her body, "Kohaku..."  
  
"Sango?" Miroku turned and faced her.  
  
The night covered the room, but Sango could see Kagome and Inuyasha's sleeping forms.  
  
"What?" Sango asked  
  
"You alright...?"  
  
"No." She said simply.  
  
Miroku reached out and held her hand, "It'll be alright."  
  
"Don't try anything funny mister." She glared in the dark  
  
Miroku laughed bitterly as if sensing her expression, "I won't."  
  
Sango fell asleep with her hand wrapped in his.  
  
~  
  
oooookay im stopping. i had writers block. sorry!  
  
ja ne!  
  
some senseless fluff shall come! though there was a tiny bit in here! 


End file.
